Ligação
by PaamSpunk
Summary: one-shot Elounor


Eu me sentia um bosta. Mas não um bosta qualquer, eu era O BOSTA. Há alguns dias Eleanor e eu completamos 2 anos de namoro e o que eu fiz? O que qualquer cara bosta faria. Brigamos. Feio. Motivo? Ciúmes.

Eleanor tinha ido à casa de uma amiga da faculdade aquela tarde enquanto eu resolvia algumas coisas com meu empresário. Quando saí do escritório, liguei pra ela e quem atendeu foi um cara que, depois que já havíamos brigado e dito coisas horríveis a ela, descobri ser o irmão mais novo ~e adolescente~ de sua amiga. Foi ridículo da minha parte. Eu nunca fui de sentir ciúmes, ainda mais da Eleanor que nunca me deu motivo, mas não sei o que deu em mim aquele dia. Talvez fosse o estresse por causa do trabalho, acabei focando tudo num único sentimento e explodi. Não sei. Até havia reservado uma mesa pra podermos jantar e comemorar nosso dia juntos, mas acabou que tive que pagar multa exageradamente cara por ter reservado e ninguém apareceu. Eu já disse que sou um bosta?

Desde esse dia não nos falamos. Mandei algumas mensagens pra ela mas ela não me respondeu. Decidir dar um tempo para que ela se acalmasse. Mas a saudade que eu estava dela falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa e nem ao menos saber se ela estava bem estava me matando. Eu quem começou e eu quem deveria terminar. Decidi enviar uma outra mensagem a ela e dessa vez e precisava me responder!

De: Louis  
Para: Eleanor  
Mensagem: Precisamos conversar...

De: Eleanor  
Para: Louis  
Mensagem: Que bom. Porem não quero.

De: Louis  
Para: Eleanor  
Mensagem: Els... por favor!

De: Eleanor  
Para: Louis  
Mensagem: Ok, me liga mais tarde.

Olhei no relógio e já se passava das 20 horas. Eu não queria esperar até mais tarde pra resolvermos as coisas. Eu queria agora, eu precisava dela agora. Mas eu não podia piorar a minha situação.

Preparei minha janta (ou descongelei, já que eu não sirvo nem pra fazer um ovo cozido) e arrumei a cozinha para passar o tempo. Será que já era "mais tarde"? 21:30. Acho que não. Tomei banho e finalmente pude relaxar um pouco. Sai do chuveiro, coloquei apenas minha calça do pijama, peguei o telefone e deitei na cama. Fiquei por uns cinco minutos ali deitado encarando o celular, me decidindo se já era hora de ligar pra ela ou não. Disquei o numero. Chamou e ela não me atendeu. Já estava ficando nervoso de novo. Liguei de novo. Deu dois toques e então:

"oi" ela atendeu e sua voz era seca

"oi amor, como você ta?"

"como você acha que eu to, Louis? Meu namorado foi um completo idiota sem motivo comigo no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro e você acha que eu estaria como? Soltando fogos de felicidade?"

"eu fui um completo idiota, eu sei. Por isso quero conversar. Eu to com saudades."

"Dizer que está com saudades não vai apagar as coisas que você me disse."

"Eu sei que não. Mas me deixa falar, eu estava estressado, milhões de coisa passando pela minha mente, descarreguei tudo em você. Sei que isso não ameniza as coisas, nem justifica nada do que eu disse, mas falei sem pensar, preciso do seu perdão. Preciso de você."

"Você desconfiou de mim, Louis."

"Eu confio mais em você do que em mim mesmo, amor, você sabe disso."

"mas só porque ouviu uma voz que não era minha no telefone acha que tem direito de me julgar da forma que julgou? Você sabe que jamais faria isso com você, Louis"

"Eleanor, por favor" eu estava me desesperando. Custava ela me perdoar?

Eleanor ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e a ouvi respirar fundo como se estivesse tentando se acalmar.

"Você estragou nosso dia" ela finalmente disse e sua voz era de choro.

"Eu posso concertar se você deixar. Amor, não chora."

"Eu te odeio, Louis! Te odeio com todas as minhas forças. Te odeio pelo fato de não conseguir te odiar."

Sorri aliviado porque sabia que estava tudo bem.

"Me perdoa?"

"Só perdôo porque te conheço, seu imbecil!"

"Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo"

"Agora me diz se você não está com saudades de mim" Ela gargalhou

"Idiota! Claro que eu estou. Só não liguei antes pra você porque sou orgulhosa demais pra isso e queria que você se arrependesse do que fez sozinho"

"Eu aqui sofrendo cada segundo desses dias sozinho e você com a porra de um orgulho? Você me paga, pequena!"

"dói, não é? Me dói do mesmo jeito quando vejo fotos suas na internet com fãs e não posso fazer nada porque é seu trabalho e estou em outro continente e o máximo que tenho do meu namorado é uma ligação antes de ir dormir"

"Vai jogar na cara?" Ela riu "Você sabe que eu jamais te trocaria por nenhuma delas. É em você que eu penso a cada minuto. É por você que ainda estou aqui. Só você"

"Preciso de você agora."

"Quer que eu vá te buscar em casa? É rapidinho. É só o tempo de colocar uma roupa e já saio"

"Não da"

"Como assim? Porque não da? Vai sair? Ta ocupada?"

"Porque não estou em casa"

"Onde você está?"

"Abre a porta da sala"

Oi? Como assim? Corri e quando abri ela estava sentada no chão encostada na parede de frente a porta do meu apartamento.

Quando ela viu minha cara de confuso me perguntando como diabos ela veio parar ali, ela sorriu, ficou em pé na minha frente.

"Mas o qu..." Comecei a falar mas fui interrompido quando ela me empurrou pra dentro do apartamento, me beijando e fechando a porta atrás de nós.


End file.
